Roma Day
Ryoma Godai is the main antagonist of Cross Fight B-Daman eS. He is the wielder of none other than the legendary B-Daman of the Kirin. He is the Grand B-Master of Crest Land, and the estranged middle child of the Godai family, being Kamon and Aona's older and younger brother respectively. Appearance Ryoma is shown to wear a deep blue cloak, with a green cloth around his shoulders. Most of his face is concealed by the cloak's hood, as well as a strange mask covering his eyes and nose, except for his mouth. Around his neck is a red, button-up standing collar. There is also a plume of yellow on the cloak's hood as well. When he unmasked himself in The Blue Showdown! Garuburn VS Dracyan, he is shown to have dark red eyes and dark green hair. Confirming this further is the presence of Ryoma in the Godai family photo, when he was a toddler, in Strong Ally! Magnum Arm!. Personality Ryoma is a scheming tyrant, corrupted seemingly by his position as the Grand B-Master, and the knowledge of the power and control that comes with it, ruling over the B-Ders of Crest Land with an iron fist. He did not see heart-to-heart with his younger brother, Kamon Godai, believing that his kind-hearted personality (and the concept of family) is a weakness. He also believes that B-Daman is just another way to gain power, and in survival of the fittest, in which strong B-Ders overcome the weaker ones. Ryoma is also ruthless in battle, as evident on that fateful day, prior to the events of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, that he caused the loss of Drive=Garuburn's B-Animal and of his brother's memories as a B-Der. Yet, he wants him to regain his memories, so that he could force him to bring out his inner darkness. He is also not above having others, such as Agent Chaos, his right-hand woman, the Master Guardians, any B-Der he brainwashes, or the meaner-spirited B-Ders of Crest Land (through the rules of the Road Fight) do his dirty work for him, in terms of oppressing weaker B-Ders. For some reason, he seems to acknowledge that even though he's the Grand B-Master, he is not necessarily above the W.B.M.A.'s authority on B-Daman in general. However, he fiercely opposes the W.B.M.A.'s idea of playing B-Daman for fun, especially when in , he used his own younger brother as a puppet, after forcefully bringing out his inner darkness, to ban the Cross Fight from Crest Land and for any B-Der that participates in them to be annihilated. Not only that, but he also holds little respect for his own father, as evidenced when he had his henchmen trap him in a net. It was also mentioned by Gogyo himself in that before his corruption, he allowed Kamon to become the Southern B-Master. He is also shown to have no tolerance for any failures in ES026, especially when he took it out on Raydra by painfully squeezing him. In addition, he is not fond of having any traitorous people, not just in the ranks of his subordinates, but to his ideals, as well, as evidenced in ES031 where he had the Dragon Targets trap Naoya, Kakeru, Daiki, Natsumi, and Mitsuru's gang in nets. Biography Background Prior to the events of the anime, Ryoma devised the Road Fight and its rules. Kamon, who was the B-Master of the Southern Area at the time, challenged his older brother, intent on changing the law of the Road Fight to put an end to the cruelty inflicted on Crest Land's B-Ders by their opponents from the rules, also known as the "Bad Law". The Grand B-Master himself harshly defeated his younger brother, causing him to lose the B-Animal of his B-Daman, Drive=Garuburn, and his memories of having ever been a B-Der. Cross Fight B-Daman eS Trivia Gallery Ryoma vision.PNG|Ryoma and his B-Daman appearing in a vision in Kamon's mind during the latter's berserker state... ES023 PV7.png|Ryoma removing his mask... ES023 PV5.png|Ryoma approaching alongside Byakuga Shiranui RyomasRightEye.png|Ryoma's right eye revealed RyomasPartialFace.png|Ryoma's face partially seen RyomaBackView.png|Back view of Ryoma, hood put back ToddlerRyoma.png|Ryoma as a toddler (How'd a kid like him end up as such a bad guy?) TheGodaiFamily.png|Ryoma in the Godai family photo ES026 PV6.png Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists